INCORPORATIONS: The following U.S. patent documents are made a part of the present disclosure and specification and are therefore incorporated by reference in order to teach several of the known portions of the present invention: U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,697 to Gaasenbeek, U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,420 to Hannappel, U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,447 to Hannappel, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,324 to Martinmaas.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to mechanical drives for vehicles and more particularly to a combination internal combustion engine and jet drive system for an off-road vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Gillois et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,199,486 describes an amphibious vehicle having a body adapted to be armored and having power driven front and rear axles connected with front and rear wheels for travel on land, propeller means for travel on water; and drive means for said front and rear wheels and for said propeller means, said wheels being equipped with oversized, shot-proof low pressure tires, the tires for said power driven front wheels projecting ahead of said body, and said drive means including transmission means selectively operative to drive said front and said rear wheels together, said wheels and said propeller means simultaneously, and said propeller means separately, and said transmission mean including a propeller driving transmission portion and a land driving transmission portion operative at a land traveling speed not exceeding the speed of water travel, said propeller driving transmission portion including a horizontal drive shaft and said propeller means including a propeller drive shaft extending perpendicularly to said horizontal drive shaft and being connected thereto and pivotally movable about its own axis and about the axis of said horizontal drive shaft.
Rogers et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,451 describes a vehicle having front and rear body sections rotatably interconnected along the longitudinal axis of the body sections. An engine is located in the front body section and a drive shaft extends through the coupling between the body sections through the compartment of the rear body section and to a gear box on a rear axle located entirely outside of the compartment of the rear body section. The rear axle is supported by frame members extending rearwardly from the rear body section. A wall extends horizontally over the rear axle and provides a seat for the compartment in the rear body section. A propeller may be connected to a drive shaft extending rearwardly from the gear boxy on the rear axle.
Asbeck, U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,368 describes an amphibious vehicle is propelled by a conventional inboard mounted engine which is connected by conventional automobile transmission and differential mechanisms for driving a pair of wheels on land and also connected with a conventional inboard-outboard marine drive mechanism, all of the wheels being mounted on air suspension means which are pivotally connected with the hull to allow the wheels to be raised for marine use.
Gaasenbeek, U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,697 describes a steering and transmission arrangement for an off-road all-terrain vehicle providing for the drive ratios to each of the vehicle wheels to be geared up and down in unison so that each wheel receives a torque which is an average of the torque requirements of all the wheels. Steering is effected by varying the drive ratios to the left-hand and right-hand wheels differentially so that the wheels on one side are speeded up and the wheels on the other side are slowed down. The wheels are supported independently on longitudinally-extending legs pivotally connected on the vehicle body. Problems of stress on the drive train as the wheel legs rock up and down on rough terrain are avoided through a speed-reducing coupling at the pivotal leg connection and a torsional energy-storing drive shaft between the coupling and the wheel which absorbs small torques induced by the rocking of the legs and by rotational advancements and retardations of the wheels as they ride over local bumps in the terrain.
Hannappel, U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,420 describes structurally integrated equipment that is selectively, individually or conjointly detachably attachable to a three-wheeled vehicle for preventing rearward tip over, carrying cargo, rendering the vehicle waterborne, enhancing travel over snow or providing power takeoff. Supports extending from the framework of the vehicle are adapted to receive and retain with quick disconnect fittings frame elements of the equipment. The frame elements may be adjustable to accommodate load variations and variances of the surface traversed.
Hannappel, U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,447 describes structurally integrated equipment that is selectively, individually or conjointly detachably attachable to a three-wheeled vehicle for preventing rearward tip over, carrying cargo, rendering the vehicle waterborne, enhancing travel over snow or providing power takeoff. Supports extending from the framework of the vehicle are adapted to receive and retain with quick disconnect fittings frame elements of each of the equipments. The frame elements may be adjustable to accommodate load variations and variances of the surface traversed.
Martinmaas, U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,324 describes a self-propelled all terrain vehicle that is converted to amphibious operation by means of an amphibious conversion kit that provides rear axle extensions to mount outer rear wheels that dualize the rear wheels, and radial paddle elements on the extensions between the dual rear wheels. Over-size tires on the dual rear wheels and on front wheel means of the vehicle provide flotation means capable of supporting the vehicle and a desired load in water.
Davis, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,777 describes an aquatic wheelchair having a main flotation body of thermoplastic material of closed cell construction including a seat portion and an integral backrest portion. Flotation paddle wheels are connected to the seat portion and a flotation stabilizer wheel assembly is detachably connected to the backrest portion. The flotation paddle wheels are constructed and arranged to facilitate the grasping thereof by the user for manually propelling the wheelchair not only on soft terrain but also in water.
Somerton-Rayner, U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,244 describes an all-terrain vehicle with eight wheels on four equidistant axles all driven from a single engine via two transfer boxes and differential gear units on each axle. The axles are fully floating beam axles on long travel coil springs and controlled by radius arms and Panhard rods. The radius arms may be parallel to and co-extensive with the respective propeller shafts coupling the differential gears to the transfer boxes and the connections between the propeller shafts and the transfer box outputs include torsional vibration dampers. The couplings at the ends of each propeller shaft to the transfer box and the differential gear unit comprise respective universal joints, and the yokes of the universal joints at opposite ends of the propeller shaft are set to be rotationally out of phase, with the driven yoke lagging the driving yoke. A dual circuit braking system with a deceleration sensing valve can be provided to limit the hydraulic pressure to the front wheel brakes.
Davis, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 5,291,846 describes an amphibious mobility assist vehicle for mobility impaired persons wherein a main flotation body has a catamaran configuration of twin hulls and constructed of molded thermoplastic material filled with plastic foam material of closed cell construction. A pair of conventional wheelchair-type wheels are detachably connected to the rear portion of the main flotation body on each side of a seat portion thereof, and a pair of hollow, spherical, flotation, caster mounted wheels are connected to the front of each hull. A manually actuated lift mechanism, which is accessible to the occupant of the vehicle, is connected to each spherical wheel so that the spherical wheels can be individually moved from a ground engaging position to an elevated position when the vehicle is floating in a body of water.
Hall, III et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,652 describes a power transmission for a vehicle which operates on land and in water has an engine driven torque converter, a planetary gear arrangement and a pair of output members. The water or sea-drive is connected with one output member, which is connected to the planetary gear arrangement through a selectively engagable clutch. The land-drive is connected with the other output, which is connected with the torque converter through a selectively engagable clutch. The torque converter turbine is connected with a member of the planetary gear arrangement and is selectively connectible with the impeller through a selectively engagable bypass or torque converter clutch.
Hulten, U.S. Pat. No. 5,832,862 describes an amphibious vehicle with a watertight body and including a deck extending rearwardly from the occupant compartment to a rear end. The vehicle is characterized by the occupant compartment including an L-shaped hatch having a top leg forming a portion of the top of the vehicle and a rear leg forming the rear of the occupant compartment in the closed position. The hatch is hinged to the top for movement between an open and closed position. The rear leg includes a rear window for use when the hatch is closed during land operation and the top leg includes a water windshield for use when the hatch is open during marine operation. In the open position, the rear leg is disposed horizontally above the deck forming a roof over the deck with the top leg disposed at an angle extending downwardly from the rear leg to the top of the vehicle.
Harvey, U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,831 describes a multi-terrain amphibious vehicle adapted for travel across surfaces of various type and attributes. The vehicle includes a chassis assembly (10), which extends in a longitudinal direction; a plurality of propulsion members rotatably coupled to that chassis assembly for propelling the vehicle across a given surface; and, a control mechanism for controlling the rotational velocities and phases of the propulsion members. The propulsion members each rotate about an axis that extends in a direction substantially normal to the longitudinal direction. Each propulsion member includes, for engaging the given surface, at least a first perimeter segment and a second perimeter segment coaxially disposed in angularly offset manner about its rotation axis. The first perimeter segment has an arcuate contour and extends radially farther from the rotation axis than does the second perimeter segment. In operation, the propulsion members are cooperatively rotated to collectively impart a predetermined speed and direction of travel to the vehicle.
Adams, U.S. Pat. No. 5,993,273 describes an improved amphibious all terrain vehicle having a substantially rectangular body or shell and is constructed of a lightweight durable metallic material. A combustion gas engine is coupled to a dual hydraulic pump system, which is centrally mounted within the length direction of the cavity for easy access and removal for repairs. An oil tank serves also as a seat base and is disposed within a central portion of the shell. Six-independent wheel motors are symmetrically disposed in series, three on each side of the shell and are plumbed in series for ground-based mobility respectively. The wheels coordinate with a propeller disposed in the rear for amphibious propulsion. A fan is mounted on the under side of a front hood, near a dual lever, and switch controls for respective propulsion systems, and night-lights mounted on the hood respectively.
Baker, WO 99/24273 describes an amphibious vehicle having a drive system comprising a driven wheel of the vehicle with which is associated a guide having inlet and outlet means and the wheel being formed such that when the wheel is in water its rotation draws water into the guide via said inlet, compresses that water and feeds it to the outlet. The driven wheel of the vehicle has the form of an impeller operable to draw water into the guide and feed it to the outlet means. The guide is formed in two parts on opposed sides of the wheel, the first part having one or more apertures opening forwardly of the direction of movement of the vehicle and forming inlet means whilst the second part has a jet rearwardly and upwardly of the direction of forward movement of the vehicle. Each part is formed with means providing a seal between it and the rim of the driven wheel. The parts are carried with the driven wheel. The vehicle described is motor tricycle having a pair of front wheels and a single rear driven wheel. The front wheels of the vehicle have mudguards, which when in water may be rotated to underlie the vehicle wheels and form skies to ease the forward movement of the vehicle through the water. Running boards extend rearwardly of the mudguards to help in planning. The second part of the guide arrangement has an outlet coupled to a number, six, steering jets mounted on the body of the vehicle.
Lent-Phillips et al., WO 00/76794 describes an amphibious vehicle which is provided with an open seating arrangement and which comprises a drive motor for reciprocally or simultaneously driving an all-wheel drive traveling mechanism and a swimming drive that is configured as a jet drive by means of at least two clutches that operate independently of one another, whereby the drive motor is arranged underneath the seating arrangement in an essentially central manner between the axles of the traveling mechanism.
Gaasenbeek CA 1,059,034 describes an all-terrain vehicle.
Siren, CA 1,285,428 describes an all-terrain amphibian vehicle.
Lacasse, CA 2,177,463 describes a float system for all wheel drive ATV in which two lateral floats are detachably secured along the sides of the ATV. The floats are so dimensioned and positioned as to permit unassisted entry into the water and beaching without changing the height of the floats relative to the chassis of the ATV. Paddle wheels on the rear axle provide propulsion while a rudder assembly in close proximity behind the paddle wheels allows steering of the ATV when waterborne.
Roche, FR 2755092 describes a propulsion system for amphibious vehicles comprising a water flow generator fixed on the wheel, which transmits this flow into a jet corrector. The corrector is rotated freely by the induced flow about the wheel axis and locked in the desired position by an indexer. The indexer is connected to the wheel axle and the chassis by an arm pivoting about the wheel axle and sliding in the chassis. A plate carrying inclined fins fixed to the vehicle wheel constitutes the water flow generator. A casing coaxial with the generator and free to rotate relative to it and open on its external surface constitutes the flow corrector.
Arnold, DE 19912607 describes a drive including a water pump, which is fitted to the boat below the waterline. It consists of a casing and a rotating scoop wheel inside it. The scoop wheel axle is perpendicular to the direction of travel and parallel to the horizon. Water enters directly into the wheel, which is open at the side, and leaves tangentially to the wheel through an aperture in the casing. The wheel can roll on dry land. If the casing is turned through 180 deg, the thrust is reversed.
McTaggart, GB 2287910 describes an amphibious vehicle for carrying heavy weight in the form of cargo or passengers comprising a load carrying platform, and engine for driving the vehicle on land via road wheels, a water jet propulsion unit for propelling the vehicle in water, and inflatable means disposed about the sides of the vehicle for providing a buoyancy aid in water.
Sugimoto, JP 0106475 describes an amphibious vehicle that permits traveling on both land and water with a single engine by providing a propelling device driven by an overland traveling drive source for water jet system water traveling and providing a wave putting-down plate for preventing air from entrance into an intake port above the propelling device.
The prior art teaches the use of amphibious vehicles, rear wheel drive systems, all terrain vehicles, floatation devices used with all terrain vehicles, conversion of such vehicles to wading and floating propulsion, but does not teach a combination IC and jet engine propulsion and outrigger floatation devices. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.
The present invention teaches certain benefits in construction and use which give rise to the objectives described below.
The present invention is an off-road vehicle including a drive apparatus comprising in combination, an off-road vehicle including a conventional engine drive system and a liquid propulsion jet drive system jointly functional in a single engine case of the off-road vehicle for enabling forward motion of the vehicle. The jet drive system provides a means for engaging and disengaging with the conventional engine drive system. An outrigger floatation device engages with the off-road vehicle and is adapted for adjustment between a stored attitude and a deployed attitude. When the vehicle enters deep water, the jet drive may be employed to propel the vehicle, and the floatation gear may be employed to maintain buoyancy.
A primary objective of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method of use of such apparatus that provides advantages not taught by the prior art.
Another objective is to provide such an invention capable of forward propulsion on land as well as in shallow water and deep water.
A further objective is to provide such an invention capable of both wheeled and jet drive, independently or in combination.
A still further objective is to provide such an invention capable of employing flotation devices for floating the vehicle in deep water.